


Right here in front of me all Along

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One Shot, rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Emily needs a plus one for Benji’s wedding and so she turns to her favorite long legged brunette Stacie Conrad for help





	Right here in front of me all Along

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for rare pair week day one

It’s been a year since Emily and Benji broke up so she isn’t really surprised when she gets an invitation to his wedding. She doesn’t know the girl he is marrying but whoever it is as long as he’s happy, she’s happy for him.

What throws her off a little is the plus one that she knows she’s expected to bring. Only losers show up to their exes wedding single. She doesn’t want to seem like she’s still pining over Benji or something. 

She doesn’t want to take the time to actually look for a date, plus she might be single in the eyes of everyone else but she knows her heart belongs to her best friend Stacie Conrad. That was the main reason the relationship between her and Benji never worked out. She couldn’t continue dating him, no matter how sweet he was, when her heart belonged to someone else.

Emily doesn’t really know if Stacie feels the same about her or not. Sometimes she feels like there is a good chance she might and other times she thinks she might be crazy. 

One thing she does know is that if Stacie knows she needs her she’ll do whatever she can to help her out. So with shaky fingers and a hammering heart she sends her a text.

Emily: Hey Stacie, how are things?

Stacie: Things are going pretty good here, Em. How about with you?

Emily: Well that’s the thing, I kind of have a huge favor to ask you.

Stacie: Should I be scared?

Emily: Possibly ;) 

Stacie: Alright Em, spit it out. The worst that can happen is I say no right?

Emily: I guess you’re right. Soooo I just received an invitation in the mail to Benji’s wedding.

After waiting a few minutes for Emily to continue Stacie realizes she’s not going to without more prodding on her part.

Stacie: And? You’re upset and need a drinking partner? Do you need me to hire a hitman to take out the bride? Or groom? Or both?

Emily has to stop giggling before she can text back.

Emily: No, none of those things. Thanks for being willing to take someone out for me though, I’ll keep that in mind ;) Anyway what I was wondering is if you’d be willing to go with me as my plus one?

Stacie’s heart started beating triple time on her chest. Emily wanted her to be her date? How could she be so lucky? She’d been wanting to ask Emily out for such a long time but she wasn’t willing to risk their friendship if things didn’t work out.

Stacie: Are you asking me to be your date?

Emily: No, not really. Just my pretend date. We’ll know it’s not real, but no one else needs to know. I just don’t want to be that loser who shows up alone and looks like she’s still in love with her ex you know? 

Stacie’s heart falls at Emily’s reply. Sure she will do it because she loves Emily and you do whatever you have to for the people you love, but this is going to be so hard for her.

Stacie: Sure thing Emily. Just tell me when and I’ll be there. 

Emily: OMG Stace, thank you so much! I owe you big time for this. Whatever you want it’s yours I swear.

Stacie: It’s no big deal Emily, you know I would do anything for you.

Two months later Stacie finds herself in the back of a taxi, Emily sitting to her left in a beautiful baby blue dress staring out the window quietly on their way to Benji Applebaum’s wedding. 

Stacie tries to nonchalantly wipe the sweat from her palms as they pull up to the beautiful venue and Emily gets out of the cab and stands in the open door holding her hand out for Stacie to take.

They discussed this in detail over the months leading up to this day. Holding hands was an important part of making their dating story believable. Arms around shoulders, sitting close, basically anything that a couple in love would do. Which translated to complete torture for Stacie. How could she be this close with Emily all day and not end up with her heart broken at the end of the night. This was a horrible idea. And yet when she looked at Emily’s smiling face, her brown curls flying around her face in the light breeze, she knew she would go to the ends of the earth for this girl.

Stacie slips her hand in the one that Emily is holding out for her, allowing the younger girl to intertwine their fingers as they walk. 

There are not too many guests and the only person that Stacie and Emily know besides Benji is is best friend and best man Jesse Swanson. He is standing at the front of the plush carpet that is stretched out between the rows of folding chairs in front of a beautiful arbor set up overlooking the lake. His eyes widen a little in shock when he sees Stacie and Emily holding hands, he hadn’t realized they were a couple. He does have to admit they make a stunning couple.

Benji sees the two women and gives them a wave and a smile as they find their seats and Stacie slips her arm around Emily’s shoulders and pulls her in close as they wait for the bride to arrive and the ceremony to begin. Emily bringing her hand down on Stacie’s thigh, rubbing her thumb in a distracting back and forth motion.

The bride is beautiful and the ceremony is wonderful, just as they expected it to be. Stacie is glad that she stuck that pack of travel tissues in her clutch when she looks over and sees tears streaming down Emily’s face. She kisses the side of Emily’s hands as she hands her the tissues. 

Emily gives her a smile with quivering lips and accepts the tissues with a squeeze to Stacie’s thigh. 

As everyone makes their way into the tents that have been set up for the reception Stacie and Emily stop at the head table to give their congratulations to the bride and groom. 

Benji greets first Stacie and then Emily with cheek kisses and gentle hugs as he introduces them to his wife Michelle and everyone introduces themselves.

“I didn’t know you two were together, when did this happen?” Benji asks taking a sip from the champagne flute in his right hand, his left hand resting protectively on his new brides lower back.

“It’s relatively new.” Emily says giving Stacie a shy smile.

“Well I wish you both the best, you look stunning together.” Benji says as he turns to see more guests entering the space.

“Thank you Benji, Michelle is beautiful, I’m glad you two found each other. We’re going to go get a drink and then maybe head on out.” Emily said as she leaned on giving Benji’s cheek a kiss, while pulling Stacie’s hand and making her way towards the refreshments.

“We could go home or we could go out there by the water and enjoy the sunset.” Stacie whispered as she leaned in close to Emily’s ear.

“That sounds great, I’m not ready for this night to end.” Emily said as she grabbed two bottles of beer from the ice bucket and led them out the back of the tent.

As they walked to the waters edge Stacie tightened her grip on Emily’s waist and pulled the younger girl closer to her. They rested their foreheads against one another as their eyes roamed from eyes to lips. Finally Emily couldn’t take it any longer and she leaned in and pressed her lips softly against her Stacie’s. 

“Wow I really enjoy getting to be your pretend girlfriend.” Stacie said as she placed soft kisses to Emily’s cheeks, her nose, her forehead, anywhere she could reach. 

“It doesn’t have to be pretend you know?” Emily said as she looked up into Stacie’s eyes.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend for reals Em? Stacie said, a wide grin spread across her face.

“I can’t think of a single thing that would make me happier Stacie.” Emily said matter of factly. 

“Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. I was starting to think you would never ask.” Stacie said wrapping Emily up in a tight hug.

The two sat down by the water, Emily’s head resting against Stacie’s shoulder, hands intertwined and watched the sunset, finally able to enjoy being together.


End file.
